AMBUSHED
by ACSmart
Summary: Your life is forever change when you found Sheamus injured. After that day, Sheamus would come to you because he hate hospitals. One day, you went to a live event and you soon fell in love with a member of The Shield. Will you be able to keep them from knowing that you are treating Sheamus whenever he get injure and still be with him or will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

You were excited because you have waited to go shopping for your best friend's wedding. You made a list of things to get, present, cards, food, entertainment, and a dress. She asked you to put together her wedding because you know exactly what she wants. Event planner was your hobby, your main job is a forest guide. You always know how to get around in the forest and it history. You meet your best friend when she booked a tour and forgot to put down what guide she wish to have. Since then, you became close to her. As you made sure you have everything you need on the list, you were about to leave to go shopping when you heard your phone ring.

"This is Ashley Smith, how can I help you with your event?" You said.

"It me, Marry."

She did not sound to happy.

"Mary, what wrong? I don't like that tone."

You were worried about her.

"I have to postpone the wedding, my mother just pass away. The wedding will be held next year."

She hung up. You could not believe what you just heard.

You sat at your desk wondering what to do. You decided that you would get the stuff anyway. You got into your Hummer and drove to the mall. After 3 hours, you got everything on the list. After loading the stuff, you got in and was about to leave but you heard a thud.

"What the?" You said as you look around.

You did not see anything so you got out and walk around. When you got to the back, you saw a guy on the ground.

"Oh my…"

You kept yourself from saying it. You remembered your mother telling you never say the word but you never understood why.

"Sir, are you ok?" You asked and notice his hair.

It was spiked and a fiery red color.

"Sheamus. My dad favorite wrestler." You said under your breath.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

He was not moving.

You knew you can't carry him to you Hummer because he was a big guy. You was about to call for help when he started to move.

"Sir, are you ok?"

He opened his eye and looked at you in great pain.

"I'm not going to the hospital. Hate them with a passion." He barely said.

You put up your phone and told him, "I won't. But you're gonna have to get up so I can help you. I can treat your wound and take care of you until you are healthy."

He manages to get to his knees before throwing his large arms around your neck. With your help, he got to his feet. You guide him to the passenger side of your Hummer. Once You helped him in, you bucked him in. As you was about to go to the other side, he grabbed your arms.

"Where are we going? I am not going to the hospital."

You took his hand and told him, "I'm not taking you to the hospital. I'm taking you to my hose so I can take care of you."

After you shut the door and got in, you drove home.

"I'm glad I went through medical school." You told yourself as you helped him in your house.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like the hospital." He said very weakly.

"This is my home, you are having a hard time remembering things." You told him as you took him upstairs.

You lay him on your bed and took off his bloody clothes.

"Good thing your underwear is fine." You said as you went to wash the bloody clothes.

You went down to the basement to get some clothes for him. When you came back, you notice that he was looking at your picture that you had on your night stand. You ran and took it from him.

"Please don't." You said as you put the picture in your lock box in the closet.

"Who is he?" He asked.

As you cleaned his wounds, you knew he won't remember about the story behind the picture.

"He was my fiancé until he attack and held me prisoner one night. He is now rotting in jail." You told him. "Here, I found some clothes for you to wear."

You handed him the clothes and left the room. You went to your third floor balcony. You remembered everything that had happened. You wanted to cry but can't, you have things that need to be taken care of. You unloaded the stuff from your Hummer and put them in your office. You then went to check on him and his injury.

"I was waiting for you to come back." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you don't know who I am and I don't know who you are."

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Ashley Smith."

"Stephen Farrelly. You may know me as Sheamus."

You sat on the edge of your bed and asked, "What happened?"

You wanted to know.

"I was attacked. I don't know who or why."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I'll make you something to eat."

You went to your kitchen and made a soup. While you let the soup simmer, you went to look at the security cameras you installed on you Hummer.

"Wow. He must have wondered around before collapsing." You told yourself.

You went back and grabbed a bowl of soup.

"Here your soup."

You set the soup on his lap and turned to leave.

"Ashley, I'm going to need some help."

You turned to look and saw that he was having a hard time eating.

"You must have some tearing in your muscle."

You went to feed him.

"The soup is good. Made it yourself?" He asked.

"Yes I did. I'm glad you like my soup."

You put down the bowl and checked his right arm. He jerked when you were massaging to feel for any tears.

"That hurts a lot."

"Found it, You have a serious tear in your forearm muscle."

You put his arm in a sling so it can heal properly.

"Anything else hurts?"

He grabbed you and kissed you. When he stopped kissing you, you saw that he fell asleep. You quickly cover him with the blanket and left. You sat at your desk trying to figure out what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

You called your mother because you have not heard from her for 8 years, not since you meet your ex fiancé.

"This is Smith resident."

"Hey mom."

You heard her gasped.

"Ashley!? It you! My sweet baby!"

You could hear her cry.

"Yes it your sweet baby, I need your help."

Your mother was the reason you went to medical school.

"What is it baby?"

"Do you remember dad favorite wrestler?"

"Yes, its Sheamus."

"Ok, when I was about to leave after getting the stuff for my best friend's wedding, I heard something hit my Hummer so I went to see what it was."

"What did you find?"

"Sheamus, he was badly injured. When I was about to call for help, He came to and told me that he hate the hospital. So I took him home."

"Ashley!"

"I will not force him to go if he does not want to go, I'm not that type of person."

"Ok, you took him to your home."

"Yes, I put him in my room and tended to his wounds. I made him some soup but I had to feed him because he has a serious tear in his right forearm."

"And you put a sling on him. You did everything just fine, what do you need my help with?"

"When I ask if anything else hurts, he grabbed me and kissed me. I'm not sure if it because of his injury because he is having a hard time remembering things."

Your mother's did not say anything for a while.

"He suffered a major concussion."

"Right, how could I forget that? Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

You hung up and put his clothes in the dryer then went to check on him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you gone to."

"Need something?"

"Yes, a phone."

You took the phone from your night stand and gave it to him. He called someone and told them that something personal came up and he had to take care of it.

"Thanks." He said as he gave you your phone.

"You're welcome."

As you were leaving your room, you turned to look at him and you notice that he was having a hard time falling asleep.

You went and ran your hand through his fiery red hair. After a while, he fell asleep.

"There, that's better." You told yourself as you left your room.

As you folded his clothes, you heard a knock at your door.

"Package ma'am."

The delivery guy gave you a box.

"Thanks."

You look and saw it was from your dad. You opened it and saw a letter and a ticket.

"My sweet Ashley, I hate for you to hear that your mother and I got divorce while you was in college. But to show that I still love you, I bought you a ticket to WWE live event that is in your town next week."

You look at the ticket then checked your calendar.

"I'm off next Wednesday. Now I can figure out who attacked him, assuming that person is in WWE." You told yourself.

You wanted to know who and why.

You wondered why your parent got divorce. When you left for college, they was so happy, they never fought at all. You went to your office and called your dad.

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

"Is Matt Smith there?"

"Give me a moment please."

"Hello?"

"Dad."

"Ashley, I see you got my package I sent you."

"I did. But,"

You were so confuse.

"Things fell apart between us when we were told that you have been killed in a car accident."

You were shocked to hear that.

"Who told you?"

"A police officer."

You suddenly remember when your ex told you that he know people in high places.

"Now you know that I'm not dead. Will you both get back together?"

"I'm sorry but, your mother placed a restraining order on me. Why? I don't know, you'll have to ask her."

"Ok daddy. Miss you."

"Miss you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye."

You called your mother.

"This is Smith resident."

"Mom, why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and dad got a divorce."

You was mad at her. She did not say anything for a while.

"We were told that you have been killed in a car accident. I could not believe it. Your father kept saying that it was a mistake."

"So you got a divorce and put a restraining order on him."

"Yes, he refused to pay for your funeral and kept hiring a private investigator to prove that you're not dead."

"Well now that I'm not dead, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing."

You could not believe what she said.

"What?"

"I've remarried. Don't worry, he have the same last name."

"Wow, I wished you never doubted daddy."

You hinged up before she could say anything else.

Friday came and you were happy. You spent 4 nights sleeping on your couch.

"Yes, I can go to work."

You got in your uniform and check on Stephen before leaving for work. You got to work and checked the schedule.

"Another slow day."

"Yep."

You turned and saw Tom.

"I did not see you."

"You look down, what going on?"

You told him everything, Stephen, your parent, Your best friend and your ex.

"Oh, sorry to hear. You are the best nurse and event planner I ever known and I'm glad that he won't hurt you anymore. Take a walk in the woods, I'll take over."

"Thanks."

You were dying to be in the woods.

"This feels so much better." You said as you climbed a tree.

Once you found a sturdy branch to sit on, you look around.

"Good, no bee's or hornet's nest."

You were about 5 stories from the ground, but you did not care. You leaned back and closed your eyes. The cool breeze and the sound of birds around you calmed you. Soon you were awaken by the sound of terrified animals and the smell of fire.

"Fire?!"

You were alarmed and looked around to find the fire but instead you saw a tree falling to your tree.

"SHIT!"

You held on for your life as you tree as slammed into and began to fall. You remember your training and got ready to jump and do a somersault. Just before the tree hit the ground you jumped and somersault. You check to make sure you're not hurt and began to look around.

"Crap, a wild-fire. It coming from the camp site." You told yourself as you ran for your life.

"There is a waterfall not to far from here. Must get there."

You saw the waterfall and jumped in. You swam to the small cave and surfaced.

"Good thing this cave is connected to the waterfall. Now I just got to get to base."

You ran through the cave and you look at the camp site. You could not believe what you saw.

"This is bad."

You got to base and saw Tom trying to call for help.

"I can't get through!"

"Here use my cellphone!"

You tossed him you phone and he called. You immediately went to the intercom and put out an alert.

"Attention hikers, attention hikers! There is a major wild-fire! I repeat, there is a major wild-fire! You must leave the park immediately, you must leave the park immediately!"

"They are conning, they already sent out the fire planes and helicopters."

"We need to make sure everyone have evacuated."

You and Tom got on the 4 wheeler and went to every camp site.

You were joined by Dan, Sam, Amy and May.

"We heard the alert, we already check camp site 7, 8 and 9."

The 6 of you checked all 34 camp sites.

"We will split up but you must stay with your partner. We must get back to base as quickly as we can. There are 3 different path so there will be 3 groups, the first one to base will give the information to the fire department. Let go."

Dan and Amy went on a path and Sam and May went down another path. You and Tom went on the remaining path. You was ahead of Tom by 2 RVs.

"ASHLEY!"

You spun around in the seat and saw Tom pinned underneath a tree.

"TOM!" You yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

You rushed to Tom and tried to get the tree off of him.

"It too heavy to move."

"You're going have to leave me, Ashley."

"No, I said we must stay with our partner." You yelled.

"Ashley, you have always been a wonderful person to be with." He told you.

"Tom, stay with me!"

You knew he was fading away fast but you wanted him to keep talking to you until help arrived.

"I can't Ashley, I want to but I just can't." He told you.

All you could do is run your hand through his hair.

"Good bye, Tom. I'll miss you."

You wiped away your tears and saw that the fire has gotten close to you. You grabbed his badge and tied his 4 wheeler to your's.

You made your was back to base and you saw your boss, Mike.

"Ashley, I'm glad your alive." He notice that someone was missing. "Where is Tom?"

"He was pinned under a tree. He did not make it."

You told him as you gave him Tom's badge.

"You did what you could do, Ashley. I need you to join the others in the lounge."

You nodded your head and left.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked May.

"No, we lost Tom." You told her.

"Oh my God." Any gasped.

"What happened?" Asked Sam.

"He was pinned underneath a tree." You told him.

"Aw man, I knew I heard something falling." Said Dan.

Everyone agreed that Tom will be missed.

"Ok, the fire have been put out. Sadly, we lost a friend, Tom. He will be missed. Now, we need to find out what caused the fire." Said Mike.

"Tom told me that everything was fine until he smelled something burning. When he look out the window, he saw the fire. He could not believe the sight. He said that it was like a silent explosion." You said.

"I was in the woods and the sounds of the animals alerted me to the danger."

Mike looked at everyone else and they told him the same thing.

"I will leave the investigation to the police. All of you will take a 3 month vacation starting now." He told everyone.

When Wednesday came, you felt better. You manage to learn to cope with the death of Tom with the help of Sheamus. You look at your ticket and check the time and location. You hear a knock at your office door and you saw Sheamus.

"You can come in."

"Am I well enough to leave?" He asked.

You examined his arms and other injuries he had.

"Yes, you are well enough to leave." You told him with a forced smile.

"Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome Stephen."

You watch him leave and looked at the time.

"It almost time for me to leave for the show." You told yourself.

You arrive to the stadium for the show. After showing your ticket, you went to find your seat. You were glad that your seat is next to the stairs and the exit is behind you.

"So, we will see who attacked him." You told yourself as you sat down.

As more people sat in their seat, you notice that Sheamus was looking for you from backstage. You was glad that you have a perfect view to the backstage from your seat because this gives you a chance to gather more information to your question. After a while, Sheamus left but you notice 3 shadows.

"Who are they?" You asked yourself as the shadow disappeared.

Once the show started, you was not able to see the backstage but you know what to look for. You did not pay any attention to the show because you was thinking about Sheamus attack. Soon you notice that you are on-screen. You look up the stairs and saw Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns was on the other stairs. You look down to the ring and saw Sheamus running to the ring to help Randy Orton and Wade Barrett. You find yourself forgetting what You are there for and staring at Dean.

There was something about Dean that made it impossible for you to take your eyes off of him. As he stopped at your row, he noticed that you was still staring at him. He smiled as he checked you out and push his hair out of his face. You felt strange because you never had a guy showed any interest in you since you left your ex. You wanted to stay to get your answers but you knew that it won't happen so you left.

You quickly made your way to your Hummer but manage to drop your key.

"Not again!" You said as you key went underneath the Hummer.

You retrieved your key and got in. When you turned your key, the engine did not start.

"What?"

You kept turning the key hoping that it would finally start but did not.

"SHIT! Not again!"

You got out and looked under the hood.

"Why are you not starting?"

"Need help?"

You turned and saw him, Dean Ambrose standing before you.

"I umm, I got it." You struggled to say.

"Having engine problem?" He asked.

"Yes." You told him as you looked down.

"Someone mess with the wires, that why she is not starting." He told you.

"That strange. Why would anyone do that?"

You lied, you knew who did it.

"I know that was a lie but I'm not going to force you to tell me who did this. but what I can tell you is that you need to take this to the shop."

"I can fix it, Thanks."

You went to get the tools from the back and disconnected the battery. You soon ran into problems.

"Here, let me help."

He reached in and rearrange the wires and you reconnect them. After you reconnect the battery, you went to start the engine.

"Now she starts." He told you with a smile.

"Thank you." You told him as you put the tools in the back.

"Hey, Ashley."

You turned around to face him and he kisses you. You stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. Part of you is saying get out now but the other part is saying kiss him back. He kisses you again and this time, you lost control of your body.

"Let go to your place." He said as he put his stuff in your Hummer.

You nodded your head and got in.

"What am I doing?" You thought to yourself as you drove home with him next to you.

"Nice place, I like this." He smiled.

"Umm, thanks."

You was not sure what you are doing but could not control yourself at all.

"Mind of I cook dinner?"

"Umm I don't mind."

You watch him go into the kitchen and begin to cook.

"What the hell did you do, Ashley? You don't know him but yet you let him in." You yelled at yourself quietly.

Soon you followed the smell into the kitchen.

"That smells good." You said with a smile.

"I use to cook all the time until I became a wrestler."

"Why? Why not become a cook?" You asked.

"Because I always wanted to be a wrestler. I only cook when I want to." He said with a smile.


End file.
